Comtose
by RozannaBelikoVladmire
Summary: Anna and Vladamir's story because it deserves to be told. since we dont know i did the best. from the day they met to the day they died. enjoy.


**AN: Before I do this keep in mind the story was never told, so I am doing my best for it, I also am tying this with another one of my fics, because of a the idea. Now I put the ages 6 years apart because of that reason. And the help and support goes to Rose_Sucide again because she helps me and pushes me to keep my ideas. She is amazing and I love her like a twin sister even if she is two years younger. I have a lot of ideas for this one and I will always take input for it. But the whole story comes from my thoughts and my twins. We do not own Anna or Vladimir or Vampire academy (though I do wish I owned Vladimir or Dimitri or Adrian. *smirks*) I just own the ideas in the story. Originals belong to me and muh twinny. **

It wasn't like I wanted to go to this school, at first I didn't want to, I was behind yes I was seven and most started right away, but I didn't care I saw it was a way to get away from my family. See it wasn't perfect, my stepfather looked down on me because I wasn't his but my siblings where, he almost knew because he came home to see my mother with the mark on her neck a Moroi took her for all he could. When he found out she was pregnant and how I looked nothing like him, even as a baby I was a freak to him . A Dhamiri half vampire half human. I always lived in the worst of places. The smallest rooms. Barely enough room.

But I met some guardians who told me about this school, I wanted to go, I convinced my parents it was easy the thought of the reject child leaving they dropped me off, annoyed hearing I would be home for the holidays but then again they probably would make me be the outcast I didn't care though. I walked on to the campus amazed by it. It was my new home I couldn't wait. I started to walk over to the gates and I saw a boy holding a bird.

The boy was a bit older than me and it seemed that he was upset the bird was dead. I started to move closer and I could tell the bird was dead and yet the boy focused and a moment later the bird flew away and I raised an eyebrow. Did he just save the bird. I said a soft "wow" my mistake because he heard me and looked around.

"Who is there?" he said and then he saw me and I sighed moving out from my hiding spot. I got more of a look at him too, now I might be seven and I might have not seen a lot of boys since my dad kept me in at home to clean and be a servant, I did see boys hanging out and playing with my sisters, but this boy just was so perfect even.

"Just me…." I said softly after looking at him a moment "did you just save that bird?" I asked softly.

"Hrmm I uh… yes… I did…" He said and sighed. I could tell he wasn't glad I saw him. "I have Spirit, I just only my cousin knows about it right now" he said and I could tell he looked away almost ashamed or as if he expected me to be scared or even pick on him. I heard Spirit was the RAREST of the moroi powers as in no one knew anyone with it. Because it was so rare.

"Then wouldn't that make you special, to be the only one with it?" I said softly and smiled at him. "I am Anna Rosemary Riveria," I said and put my hand out.

He smiled and took my hand shaking it. "Vladimir it is a please to met you Anna and thanks." He said. He tilted his head. "I haven't seen you around here do you go here?"

"I uh my parents just dropped me off. And I guess I do now at least I hope I want to be like those guardians I talked to, because I want to protect people and not hurt them like my step dad" I said and looked down a moment.

"I see, well you want me to show you to the office?" He said putting his hand back out.

"I'd like that thank you" I gave him a smile too and took his hand.

"So how old are you Anna?"

"Seven"

"I see" he said and smiled. "You'll be in that building then over there, it is where the younger kids are the elementary building" he pointed over to it and looked at me. "But I am over here in the high school building, but if you need me you can find me."

"Ok so you're in high school? How old are you?"

"Thirteen I just started in the high school actually, but don't worry I'll keep a look out for you." He said and flashed a smile.

"I wouldn't want to get you into trouble"

"Don't worry about it Anna, your new and we are friends."

"We are?"

"Yes I mean if you want to be…"

"I'd like that"

"Good we are."

"I I don't think I ever actually had a friend…"

"I have my cousin but, everyone else just thinks I am weird, because I don't let them know I have spirit"

"Oh why?"

"There you are I have been looking everywhere for you….who is the kid?" A girl said walking over to us. It scared me and I moved behind him.

"Anna, this is my cousin Kaliysia, and this is Anna… she is new." He said and looked down "she saw me save a bird"

"Oh I see I told you it would come out and someone would find out, nice to met you Anna" She said softly and smirked. "Don't be scared I won't hurt you"

"I I am not scared you just surprised me that's all." I said and rolled my eyes a little, I had my reasons. "Nice to meet you and it was amazing the bird was dead but he brought it back."

"Yes he is talented isn't he?"

"Yea he is" I said and smiled over at him apparently it made him blush too which it thought was cute but did I just make a guy blush?

"Aww hot cute Vladimir your blushing… could you possibly like little Anna?" Kaliysia said and laughed.

"I was not because of that I…." Vladimir sighed and looked at me. "Maybe a little but no one other then family said something like that about me…"

"Miss Riveria…. I was starting to worry about you." Headmistress Larson said walking over to us. I knew well of her I didn't it was her till she said. "I am Headmistress Larson. I see you have met with Vladimir and Kaliysia. Thought your late for the test my dear."

"Test?"

"I know your Seven but see your behind and we need to make sure you can get caught up in time. You where homeschooled right?"

"Actually no, but I please don't make me go back" I said softly and thinking about it made me want to cry. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"if it is ok with you I'd like to help her, mean if she falls behind or needs a bit of tutoring…."Vladimir said softly looking at the headmistress keeping his hand on my shoulder. "If she doesn't pass I mean let her stay and I'll help her get caught up."

"Very well but we still have to test her."

"Can he come I mean just as support? I am scared and he is a friend and…."

"Yes he may but he may not help you"

"Ok"

I sat there as she got everything for the test Vladimir was there to help. I could tell he wanted to ask why I was so scared to leave but he didn't. Mrs. Larson game back with a few papers and I looked at her at first it was easy stuff then it got harder but I did the best I could and she went to go check it all. While I waited for her to finish Vladimir stayed with me it was late well early for them they lived different schedules their night was my day. So I was going to have to get use to that. I rested my head on his shoulder and he looked at me and wrapped his arm around me holding me close. I kind of liked the feeling of it. It was a hot night and I started to doze off, he pulled me more into his arms. I woke up to his voice. "Anna what happened?"

"What do you….." I said and saw him looking at some bruises from my father. "I I fell it is nothing, " I said and I hated to lie to him but god how could I admit it about my parents without risking the whole world knowing about it, I couldn't and I wouldn't.

"It looks like someone grabbed you" I looked down and he sighed. "Anna it is ok you can tell me what happened?"

"My dad ok. He he doesn't care he never cared I was the reject the child who wasn't his so he never cared about me, never let me do anything and if I did the slightest … if my sisters made it look like I was at fault I would be hit or beaten. Sometimes till I pass out but you you can't tell anyone because it would be worse oh so worse"

"Oh god Anna" He said softly and closed his eyes and I felt warm all over my body and I looked up at him as he opened his eyes. "Shhh it is ok now you're safe I will protect you I promise" He said rocking with me still in his arms. "Shh I'll protect you shh he can't hurt you"

"thank you" I said softly and I felt warmer and I saw my marks where gone which I knew he healed me but then he closed his eyes like he was hurt or something I didn't know. "Are you ok?"

"Yea I am just sleepy don't worry about it."

"Vladimir will you show her to room 203 she will be staying with Zandra and Airya" the headmistress said looking at us. "What is going on?"

"She was scared I…. was comforting her... ok I will take her so she passed?"

"Enough to stay yes…"

Ok well there is your frist part now REVIEW COME ON I WILL WRITE THIS TO THE END BUT I WAN'T REVIEWS AND I WILL KEEP GOING THE SADDEST STORY EVER TOLD.


End file.
